


Second Life

by psychophoenix



Series: Seventeen Supes [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Gen, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Vampires, Werewolves, but this is vocal team centric... for now, let's be honest the entirety of SVT is covered in those tags, vocal team as supernatural creatures, vocal team as supernatural hunters, vocal team with supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: Seokmin wakes up after a night of being attacked by creatures he couldn't explain the existence of and ends up tagging along with the team of supernatural hunters who saved him. It's just the beginning of a new adventure for him and this ragtag group, and apparently, there's more of them to meet.Continued fromThe Hunt
Series: Seventeen Supes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my entry from Snapshots' flash fiction Challenge [The Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854108). The theme was Supernatural, and I wrote a huge part of this version before I realized doing an exposition from Seokmin's POV might not be the best approach for a challenge with a 1k word limit. So I wrote The Hunt as both a prologue and a companion fic, with the intention of revealing this version at a later date. 
> 
> So I figured, when's the best time to write and post a supernatural creatures/ hunters fic than on Halloween Eve, right?

Seokmin wakes up lying on his stomach with a massive headache and an extremely sore body. The last thing he remembers was four figures hovering over him before he lost consciousness. 

It had been his fault, really. He was told not to roam the streets at night because crimes were a dime a dozen lately, but he did not listen and went out for a walk. He had not intended to wander too close to the woods surrounding the town, but there were a lot of things on his mind, and he lost track of where he was.

When he got cornered by a group which he could have sworn were humans until they sprouted claws and muzzles, Seokmin realized how wrong he was. He had been running for his life, growls and snarls echoing behind him when he was struck down by a blow to his back. He fell facefirst into the dirt and remained unmoving because the pain was unbearable.

There were some other sounds after that, a fight, maybe, some gunshots? Then, he was gently rolled over. Disembodied voices started talking to him, but he could barely understand them. And then he passed out. 

Seokmin struggles to get up before someone rushes towards him. He raises his head and sees a boy with light brown hair moving to assist him. "Take it easy; you're kinda heavily wounded."

Seokmin stops. "By 'kinda heavily,' you mean...?" 

The boy purses his lips. "Your back's ripped to shreds, and you're lucky we got to you in time." he deadpans.

Wincing, Seokmin manages to sit up with the boy's aid. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

The boy stares at him with mild amusement. "I'm Seungkwan, you're in our safe house, and you were attacked. My team... er, saved you, I guess."

"Thank you, but you realize that statement sounds hella sketchy, right?"

Seungkwan smiles awkwardly with a shrug. He is spared from having to reply when two more figures enter the room, and Seokmin is struck by their striking features. One of them is wearing what appears to be scrubs with some bloodstains on them. Seokmin hopes it's not his, but given the circumstances, it does seem to be that way.

"Oh. You're awake." The angelic, dark-haired one quips. Seokmin is quite sure he's done no wrong to the guy, but the sharpness in the other's smile makes him want to crawl on his knees and beg for forgiveness and his life. 

The one wearing scrubs shoots the other a look of what could be nothing else but admonishment. "Han, be nice." 

"Jeonghan and Joshua," Seungkwan introduces. 

Jeonghan gives a perfunctory wave, but his cold gaze is still in place. Meanwhile, Joshua beams warmly. "Hi, how are you feeling?" he asks. 

"Like I was run over by a truck, and then it backed up on me and ran over me again," Seokmin replies honestly. 

That gets a chuckle out of Jeonghan. "Anyone would if a werewolf used them as a scratching post." 

Seokmin's eyes widen. "Sorry, a _what now_?" 

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. "This is why Jihoon has me on patient duty. You'll scare - sorry, what's your name again?"

"Seokmin?" the answer comes out as a question and in a squeak. What was going on? 

"You'll scare Seokmin away." Seungkwan finishes. 

Jeonghan grins, and Seokmin swears he sees a glint of too-sharp fangs when he does so. "My bad. C'mon, Josh. Seungkwan can do the orientation." Joshua's protests are cut off as the other pulls him away. 

"Um." is the only intelligent thing that Seokmin can say after they leave. 

A few minutes later, Seungkwan has given him the down-low. The creatures that Seokmin thinks are just the stuff of myths and legends are real. _No, Seungkwan's not crazy_ , and neither is he. Seungkwan and his group deal with such creatures who go rogue and attack innocents. He was attacked by werewolves, and _who in their right mind strolls on a full moon?_

"We're actually part of a larger organization, but we prefer to split up every now and then to cover more ground," Seungkwan says. Seokmin does not miss the wistful look on his face at those words.

"R-right. And y'all are supes, too?" 

Seungkwan tilts his head in confusion. "What?"

"Supernaturals." 

Seungkwan laughs. "You're a sharp one, aren't you?"

"I may be dumb enough to, as you put it, walk around on a full moon. But now that I know such things exist, there's no missing that Jeonghan's a vampire. That ethereal beauty? _Those fangs?_ " 

Seungkwan nods, impressed. "Joshua, too. They're mates, actually." 

Seokmin frowns at that. "But you said he's your group's medic. How does that work?" Not that he didn't trust the guy who quite literally sewed him back up and saved his life, but if the guy took a sip from him while operating on him, he'd like to know. 

"Simply enough. Those two don't feed on humans. And they've had an eternity to learn stuff, so Josh studied medicine. Comes in really handy in our line of work."

That was a point for relief, Seokmin supposes. "And Jeonghan?" The other vampire was harder to read, and his reaction towards Seokmin was a bit prickly if not outright cold. Maybe he just didn't like random people in their safe house.

"He studied business. Stocks." 

Seokmin laughs awkwardly. A vampire studying stocks was sort of a left field association.

"We need to get finances somewhere," Seungkwan says pointedly.

Fair point. "You and this Jihoon, too?"

"We're all kinda scared of Jihoon, so we don't ask. Bets are on pixie heritage, but no one wants to confirm." Seokmin doesn't miss that Seungkwan avoids answering about himself. "Anyway, I shouldn't be telling you this much about us, but the thing is we need to keep an eye on you. We need you to trust us so I suppose tellling you a little about us wouldn't hurt."

"What, keep an eye on me? Why?" 

"Your injuries, for one thing. Also, since you were scratched by a were, we need to make sure you didn't get infected."

Dread starts to grow in the pit of Seokmin's stomach and a lump forms in his throat at what Seungkwan's words were implying. "Infected?"

"He means we need to determine if you haven't become a lycan." A voice interrupts from the door, and both Seungkwan and Seokmin startle. There stands a person that Seokmin hasn't met yet, who he assumes is Jihoon. By his stature and cotton candy pink hair, Seokmin understands the assumptions about the guy. Still, Jihoon's commanding presence makes him intimidated just the same.

"Seungkwan, we just got a message from Cheol. They need all of us. Go help Jeonghan and Joshua get ready." Seungkwan opens his mouth as if to ask something, but he changes his mind with a firm nod and leaves.

Seokmin is at a loss for words. Infected? The possibility of becoming one of those... creatures that attacked him?

Jihoon pins him with a gaze. "You're coming with us, kid, at least until we know for sure." 

Seokmin wants to crack a joke, deal with the whole circumstance the way he often does with most things, with humor, but no words come out.

They're kilometers away before Joshua lets it slip that it'll take a month before they know for sure about the whole werewolf thing. Seokmin opens the door and almost jumps out of the moving van before Jihoon wrestles him back inside the vehicle. For such a small frame, the guy was strong.

"You didn't tell me it would take that long!" He yells.

"Darling, the next full moon cycle's _in a month_." Jeonghan drawls from behind the wheel like it was the most obvious thing. "Last night was the last for this cycle, so we'll have to wait and see."

"I can't wait that long! I have a life back there!" 

Jihoon shoots him a look. "You do realize if you have gotten infected, then your life as you know it would not be safe from you, right?" 

Seokmin feels like the world is spinning. Things were happening too fast for him to wrap his head around it. "B-but, can't you just come back for me in a month?" 

Joshua sighs. "Unfortunately, the first turning is not going to be predictable. You might show symptoms way before the next full moon." he stops, considers his next words carefully. "Any people close to you might get in danger." 

"But my life..." Seokmin trails off helplessly. 

"Cupcake, this is your life now. If you end up uninfected come a month, we can bring you back. You can just claim alien abduction, eh?" Jeonghan offers. Joshua shushes him with a hand on his arm. 

Jihoon is observing him closely, and Seokmin still wants to dive for the door and make a run for it again. But he's still heavily injured, and did he really want to risk his family and friends' lives like that? And yet, he could be uninfected and, as such, is being kidnapped away from his life at the moment. Maybe he did hit his head a little too hard when he fell last night, and none of this is real, and he was a little too trusting, and he's actually on his way to be human trafficked or something-

"Hey, Seokmin," Seungkwan calls out from the backseat.

Seokmin turns to him, panic rising in his throat.

"Maybe you should relax."

"I don't think so," Seokmin shrieks. But the words echo around in his head until gradually, it sounds like such a good idea. 

The best idea, even. 

Jeonghan starts giggling, and Joshua glances at Seokmin from the rearview mirror.

Seokmin slumps against the seat and feels the fight leave his body.

"Yeah, relaxing sounds good." He mumbles incorrigibly as his surroundings get fuzzy. 

It's a few hours and a few towns later when the fuzziness wears off, and Seokmin gains a semblance of understanding what happened. "Man, what the hell was that?!" he yells at Seungkwan, who raises his hands in surrender. 

Jihoon, who was leaning on the window with eyes closed, opens his eyes briefly at the outburst. He closes his eyes again. "Seungkwan's power of suggestion." He goes by way of explanation. "More powerful than any sedative." 

Seungkwan flushes and looks at Seokmin apologetically. "Sorry, Seokmin, but I'll use it again if necessary. We really do need you to come with us. And to trust us." 

"Kidnapping someone hardly seems like a good start to trusting someone," Seokmin snaps back. Although he really wanted to trust them because he was just thrust into the knowledge of all things supernatural, and they were the only ones who had answers. 

"Please, Seokmin," Joshua appeals from the front seat. "I know you're scared, and us uprooting you like this so abruptly isn't helping, but we just want to help." 

"Besides, we _did_ save you, so that should count for something. We're doing you a favor by not allowing you to become someone we'd have to deal with." Jeonghan mumbles in addition. He was still aloof, but that was just about the nicest thing that Seokmin's heard from him in the few hours he's known the vampire. 

He sighs heavily. "Alright. But can I at least let my family know?" 

"And tell them what?" Seungkwan exhales loudly. "I'm really sorry, Seokmin, but it's better that they assume that you're missing." 

"My parents deserve to know that I'm okay. My sister-." at the mention of a sister, Seokmin catches a look from Jeonghan from the rearview mirror. It seemed like sympathy, but it was gone in a flash. "What if they think I'm dead?" his voice cracks. 

The others don't reply, and the heaviness in the atmosphere indicates that Seokmin has struck a nerve. He wants to protest some more, but the uncomfortable silence is worse than when the others were trying to pacify him. 

It's nearly sunrise when Jihoon pipes up from his seat. "Hey Jeonghan, we mortals need a pitstop."

The awkward atmosphere which had descended on them since Seokmin's outburst starts to lift when Jeonghan cracks a smile before pulling into the next rest stop, but Seungkwan still looked a bit somber. He jumps out of the van almost as soon as Jeonghan parks and walks toward the convenience store without so much as a backward glance. 

Seokmin looks guiltily at his back, but he doesn't know what he should be apologizing for. Jihoon moves past him to step out of the van as well. The vampires were already out and a few ways away, talking as they looked at the rising sun on the horizon. 

"If you need to do your business, do it now. Jeonghan will likely forget that we mortals have needs again until we remind him." Jihoon mumbles as he heads toward the restrooms. 

Seokmin is relieved that Jihoon was at least treating him in such a way that he didn't feel like he was a prisoner, and to be honest, he wasn't one, yet he felt like the circumstances have made him one. He steps out of the vehicle and walks toward the direction Jihoon had headed in. 

Seokmin finishes up in the restroom, movements hindered by his body's soreness. His wounds seemed to have been aggravated during his escape attempt the previous night. Jihoon had been gentle enough in pulling him back inside the van, but he was as strong as he needed to be against his struggles, which were quite aplenty. 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Joshua, who had been leaning on the wall outside the restroom, speaks up. "Do you need me to check on your dressing?" 

He shakes his head. "I think I'm alright, thank you." 

Joshua looks at him like he doesn't quite believe Seokmin's words but purses his lips and nods. "Let me know if you're in pain, okay? We'll need to change your bandages in a few hours anyway, but if you say you're okay for now, we can wait until then." 

"I am. Thank you..." Seokmin mumbles. Even Joshua was treating him normally, which is making him feel less and less like his prisoner argument held any water. 

Joshua gives another nod before he goes toward the convenience store where Seokmin could see the figures of Seungkwan and Jihoon exiting with some paper bags in their arms. 

"They mean well, you know."

This time, Seokmin really does startle when Jeonghan speaks. He was leaning on the adjacent side of the building where Joshua had been, and Seokmin had not noticed him there. The vampire chuckles when he notes Seokmin's spooked reaction. "Sorry." 

He haves a huge exhale, heart still jumpy at the surprise. "It's okay... and I know you guys mean well. It's just that it's all so sudden, and I can't even tell my family about where I am..."

Jeonghan's face is impassive. "We've all had to say goodbye at some point. Some of us more than the rest," he says as he looks at Joshua in the distance. "Not all of those instances were a clean break either, so we know how you feel. But trust me, sometimes an unexplained disappearance is better than a cryptic goodbye. Besides, we're still holding out hope that you can return in a month's time." 

"A lot of this whole thing seems to be banking on trust, huh?" Seokmin asks with a sigh.

Jeonghan smiles, and for once, he looks genuinely friendly. "Our whole team thing relies on trust, so yes."

"Can I trust that I won't turn?" Seokmin remarks wistfully. 

The reminder of his potential turning brings the coldness back in Jeonghan's eyes. "Believe me, Seokmin. Apart from you, I am probably the one hoping that the most."

"Why?"

"Because you're not half bad, and I'd really hate it if you became a werewolf. I'm not exactly on the best of terms with the kind."

"Is that a vampire thing or...?" 

Jeonghan shakes his head with a cryptic smile. "Not exactly. But just so you know, if you do turn and put my team in danger, I will also be the first one to rip out your throat." Lit by the orange sky of the rising sun, Jeonghan's eyes briefly flash red.

"Holy shit." Seokmin blanches. 

"But," Jeonghan singsongs and the angelic expression is back on his face. The dichotomy is so startling that Seokmin wants to hide in the restroom and never come out. "We'll make sure that won't happen, okay? Despite everything, we really just want to help." 

"You're really scary." Seokmin whimpers. 

Jeonghan gives a playful laugh as he walks away.

By the time Seokmin musters up the courage to walk back to the van, Joshua and Jeonghan were already in, having swapped seats. Seokmin assumes it's because it's Joshua's turn to drive. Jihoon was also back inside, but instead of his previous seat by the window beside Seokmin, he has taken the middle seat between the first and last row. This leaves Seokmin the entire first row for himself. 

Seungkwan still looks a bit sulky, but he hands Seokmin a pastry and a coffee cup from the store nonetheless. "Thanks, Seungkwan. And I'm sorry about my outburst earlier." Seokmin offers. 

Seungkwan shrugs. "It's okay. Sorry about your whole situation too. Thanks for deciding to trust us, I guess." 

Seokmin does not know how to respond to that, but he doesn't need to since Seungkwan makes a beeline for his seat at the back of the van. He gets in and settles in his seat, and Jihoon reaches over to close the door. The door slides a little too firmly that the windows rattle, and Jihoon winces a bit. 

"Since I'm gonna be with you guys awhile, is it okay if I ask some questions?" Seokmin asks quietly. 

The others share looks before Joshua turns the key in the ignition. Jihoon raises his brows. "Sure, I suppose. We won't be providing confidential details, but yeah, we can spare you some answers." 

"Okay, first thing, uhh. How come you vampires were just watching the sunrise? Isn't that supposed to be instadeath for you?" 

Joshua grins as he pulls out of the parking zone. Jeonghan turns an amused smile in Seokmin's direction before answering, "Don't believe all the urban legends, Seokminnie. Some are correct but only to a certain degree. We can handle the sunlight as long as it's not direct and harsh. We're pretty much like humans with heightened senses and enhanced capabilities for the most part." 

"Right..." Seokmin takes a bite of his pastry. "And you won't sparkle?" 

The laugh that Jihoon releases is so unlike him that Seokmin swivels to check if it was really him. It is, and he's still wheezing, doubled down on the floor of the van. Seungkwan's hiding his face behind his hands, but his shoulders shake with mirth as well.

And so began what Seokmin dubs as his first supes roadtrip.

**Author's Note:**

> I foresee maybe two or three more chapters from Seokmin's POV, taking place within the month that he's under observation. We'll get to meet the other members in those chapters soon, but backstories and such will be explored separately in other works at another point. I'm excited as I have lots of ideas and the members are all planned out, including some backstories and even in-jokes for some of them. 
> 
> I wanted to get this first chapter out as a big typhoon is approaching, which means that I'm in danger of losing power and internet connection within the next few days. If all works out, though, the next chapter will be up really soon. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I don't have a good idea for the series name yet so Imma call it something dumb like SVT Supes or something like that lol


End file.
